This is not happening
by Michele Grahn
Summary: Who will she turn to when her life falls apart? AX Edited for easier reading and the horrendous typing errors I somehow left in there the first time around
1. Default Chapter

Title: This is not happening

Author: Michele Grahn

Sex: Not really

Violence: Nope

Sub-text: Haha! Yeah, right. HELL NO!

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Xena, Gabrielle, Eve and Ares do not by any means belong to me. (Although I do with that Ares did) :)

Dedication: To my best friend, Kim. I thank you for you are my motivation, my greatest supporter and my giver of titles :) Love ya lots! GO TEAM!

Okay, enjoy the story but remember this is my first story so it might not be too good.

Authors note The whole 25 years into the future thing never happened. This is a fairly old fic. I just thought of posting it because I am beginning to post my X-Files fics and thought what the hell.

* * *

Xena and Gabrielle were riding with 1-year-old Eve toward Corinth. It was raining so they were riding quickly. They were almost there when Xena saw a figure run across their path. She tried to stop Argo in time but Gabrielle went flying off the back when she reared and the figure got slightly trampled. Gabrielle landed on a huge fallen tree. Xena was horrified. She did not know what to do.

She jumped off Argo and ran to Gabrielle. Blood was rushing forth from her head and her back along her spine. "Gabrielle, by the Gods, are you okay can you move?" Xena questioned frantically. Gabrielle tried to move but when she did she just screamed in agony. " Xena! She cried, I can't move my back" Her sobs became faint and soon She went unconscious from loss of blood. Xena tried to awaken her but to no avail. Gabrielle was out cold. She tied bandages around Gabrielle's head and back to staunch the flow of blood. Then she secured her into Argo's saddle. After Gabrielle was in place, Xena went over to the figure she had hit, who was now stirring.

"Are you all right?" Xena asked? The figure, a girl, said nothing and just wept and clutched her arm. "Kim, is that you?" Xena said the girl looked at her questioningly. "Xena?" "Yes, it's me. What are you doing here?" Xena asked. "It's a long story." Kim stated between whimpers. Xena helped her up onto Argo behind Gabrielle and instructed her to hold on to Gabrielle with her good arm. Xena slowly led the group to the city.

The soggy quartet reached Corinth by mid-day. Xena brought Kim and Gabrielle to the nearest hospice. The healer, a young woman named Alyssa, gave them some blanket and checked out Gabrielle and said that Kim's left elbow was severely broken in two places. But in time they would heal. She also added that while she was examining Kim, she found several bloody cuts and bruises on her back and face.

"Okay, what about Gabrielle?" Xena asked eagerly. "Gabrielle, I'm afraid, we are unable to help at this point. We can only pray that the Gods will help her now." Alyssa said sadly. An option that was not too promising since the Gods were not exactly on their side nowadays. Yeah they'll help her all right, help her right off a cliff, that's how they'd help her. Xena thought. Alyssa had recommended going to a nearby Inn.

They settled in and Xena laid Gabrielle on a bed and replaced the bandages on her head and spine. The bleeding had stopped but Gabrielle was still unconscious. Eve kept going over to Gabrielle and touching Gabrielle's head and beckoning for xena to come. Xena told her several times not to go near Gabrielle because she was not feeling well. Xena wondered briefly why Eve wanted so much to be near Gabrielle. It was but a fleeting thought.

"So are you going to tell me?" Xena asked later that night. "Tell you what?" asked Kim. "Why you ran away," said Xena "What makes you think I ran away? Maybe I wanted to take a trip and explore." Remarked Kim. "Kim, come on, Xena prompted, I've known you since you were a baby. I also know that it took something big to make you leave your mother. So, I will ask again, why did you run away?" Xena punctuated her little speech with a slight pat on the back. Kim flinched. She decided it would be best if Xena knew what happened.

"Okay," she stated, "here goes. As you already know, my father died during Cortese's raid on Amphipolis. Well, a couple of years later my mom married this really great guy named Cole. He was amazing. He taught me how to fish and fight and he got me into a school. The headmaster wasn't to pleased because they only accepted boys into the school. He and Cole fought for a week and we finally won. We had the best time together. Everything was great and then our village had a surprise visit from one of Hera's pets. Mother and Cole were killed. I wasn't killed because Cole had sent me to the river to fetch some water for dinner. From then on, I just wandered around from village to village. I got to one city just as some warriors attacked it. So I got beaten a little. Then their leader came, some guy named Draco. He said something about "it was not the way to win love and had Gab forever painted on his horse. It was weird. I was on my way to Corinth when I, uh, met up with you.

"Oh" Xena said. Kim just nodded then left the room. After Kim went to bed, Xena settled her daughter in and checked on Gabrielle. She stayed with her and remembered all that they had been through together. Dahak, Alti, Caesar, Ming Tien, and the births of each of their children. Granted, Hope was evil, and she killed Solan, but Eve was anything but evil. Ever since she was born, Eve had a certain aura. If Xena or Gabrielle were hurting or sad, all they had to do was hold Eve and they would feel better. It was odd but they figured it was from love.

All of a sudden Xena felt her spine tingle. "Go away Ares, I'm not in the mood" she remarked venomously. "Okay," Ares said, "one, I still don't know how you do that, two, chill out, I'm just here to see you guys and three, What the heck is wrong with you now?" Xena snickered. "Don't play dumb, Ares, Its not your style.

"Sorry, so how is she?" Ares asked sincerely. "What?" Xena asked in utter disbelief. "I said, how is Gabrielle?" Ares repeated slowly, as if he were talking to a small child.

"I heard what you said, dummy, but I don't believe it. Since when do you care about Gabrielle?" Xena snapped. "Whoa" Ares said "warrior princess PMS or something? Besides, I happen to care a lot." "And why would that be?" Xena retorted.

"Well it's really very simple, if my lovely princess I not happy then I'm not happy." _You must be one very pissed off guy most of the time_. Xena thought. Then she said, "Cut the crap Ares, What's going on?"

"Jeez woman, you have some serious issues, can't a guy care about someone when their hurt?"

"Not you."

"Thanks a bunch babe"

"Yeah, No problem, and if you call me babe ever again, I'll make it so you'll have to adopt if you want more children"

"... Ow."

"Y' know, I don't know why I let you abuse me like this. I don't have to take anything from anyone. I am the GOD OF WAR! I really can't understand why. "Xena looked up with those big, blue eyes of hers and gazed right into his (positively gorgeous) brown ones.

_Oh, that's why_. Ares thought.

"I'm sorry" Xena apologized. "I'm just really worried about Gabrielle" "I understand" Ares said, "Do you want to be alone?" he asked "Yeah, for now at least, but if you promise to be good, maybe I'll let you come back later." Xena said. Ares nodded.

Then, not able to let the moment pass, he said "Does this mean you like me?" "Don't go there Ares" Before Ares left he said, "Take good care of Eve" Xena replied, "I will, she's special."

_More than you know._ Ares thought and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour or two later, Gabrielle started having convulsions and was going into shock. Xena tried to restrain her but while doing so she got hit soundly in the nose and mouth making them bleed. Gabrielle finally stopped but not before hitting her a few times. Xena had just covered Gabrielle again when Ares reappeared.

"Yeowch, what happened to you?"

Xena smiled slightly. "Gabrielle got feisty."

Ares eyes widened. "And you didn't call me?" Xena cocked an eyebrow at him, an action that always drove him mad. Visibly. And Xena knew it. She could almost hear the leather of his pants stretch. She loved doing that to him. Xena turned back to Gabrielle.

Ares said, "Now why don't you let me heal those cuts, they look painful." Xena shrugged her shoulders "I'm used to pain. You should just stick to doing your job."

This is my job." Ares said softly.

Xena looked up quickly but stayed turned around. "I mean, we wouldn't want anything to cover that beautiful face of yours." Ares covered suavely. Xena turned around and was going to say something sharp when all of a sudden she felt an incredibly, warm sensation wash over her. She reached up and sure enough it was healed. Xena rewarded Ares with a grateful smile.

"Thanks"

"No problem, babe" Ares responded. Xena spun around and gave him a look that made him want to kiss her...bad.

So he did.

Xena was shocked when she realized what was going on, and even more shocked when she found herself actually liking it and returning the kiss. She enjoyed herself a moment longer and then realized how wrong it was. So she did the only thing she could think of, she kneed him in the groin.

Ares grunted and doubled over in pain. "OUCH, what was that for?"

Xena licked her lips. "I told you not to call me babe." Ares smiled (as much as a man in that position could of course) "Sorry"

"It's okay. Besides, the part before that wasn't half bad." Xena said the last part of her sentence almost silently. But of course, Ares heard it, though he didn't say anything.

* * *

Xena sat down by Gabrielle. Ares had left because he knew she was going to want to be alone. Eve woke up and started crying. Xena tried to rock her back to sleep but Eve wouldn't stop crying. For lack of anything better to think of, Xena started singing a song.

Jeez, Xena thought, Gabrielle always wants me to sing and the one time she can't hear me I do. The song was one that Cyrene had sung to her when Xena was small and couldn't sleep or was upset. Eve quieted and Xena finished her singing. She started talking to her.

"Eve what am I going to do, huh? I mean, Ares is being so sincere and he seems to be trying to care and not be cavalier and egocentric. Not to mention how great he looks in leather. And that smile, it's just so... oh Gods. Would you just listen to me? For heavens sake, he is the God of War! He wanted me to be evil, he had the furies drive me mad so I would kill my own mother! But then again, he hasn't tried to turn me in a long time. I just wish he would hive me a sign that he's serious. He's done a lot of things to try to win me, but he never, not ever tried being nice and caring and that seems to be working. Which is what is scaring me because I have prided myself on not succumbing to him. But now he's different."

By the time Xena finished blurting out her thoughts, Eve was sound asleep. "Hmmm, I must have a soothing voice, or I just bored her to sleep." Xena said.

After she had put Eve to bed again, Xena got in bed herself and tried to sleep. It didn't work. Xena closed her eyes and thought about how different Ares was, what to do about Kim, but mostly she thought about Gabrielle. Xena wondered what Gabrielle would say if she knew what was going her mind. No, she KNEW what Gab would say.

_She'd say you're crazy. This is Ares, y'know, the God of War! WAR being the operative word_. Xena thought.

She tried to take her mind off of Ares. She contemplated what her life would be like without Gabrielle in it. She could only see emptiness. A dark void that could not be filled by anything or anyone, not even Ares or Eve.

Xena was deep in thought when she felt a pair of hands combing through her hair. Softly, the hands started massaging the back and sides of her neck, down to her shoulders and back up. Xena turned, already knowing who it was.

When Ares' gaze met hers, she noticed something different about him. The arrogance, the narcissism, the sense of superiority was gone. She saw a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. There was no hatred, devilishness, or evil workings of any sort. She looked into his eyes and recognized the look. It was love. As soon as she realized it, she was shocked and relieved at the same time. She smiled at him and closed her eyes.

He waved his hand and they were transported to his bedroom. Xena was changed into a light green silken sleep dress. She looked at Ares and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Not my color really." She said.

Ares smiled. "You, my darling princess, look absolutely breathtaking in any color, but if you are not happy with it..." With a wave of his hand the color morphed from the green to burgundy. "Better?" he asked. "Much" Xena replied with a comfortable grin. She walked around the familiar room and came to her favorite objects there. It was a small stone display. On each stone there was a picture of an important time in Xena's life. There was a new stone each time she visited. (The fates gave future telling stone sets to all the Gods and Goddesses about their chosen ones.)

The rest were in a basket. Covered with a piece of cloth. There were six stones out from her past. The first stone depicted Xena as a teenager playing with her first sword The second was a carving of Xena holding a sword on horseback with an army behind her. The third was Xena giving away Solan. The fourth, a picture of Xena first meeting Gabrielle in Potedaea The fifth stone had Xena in Illusia with Callisto. And the sixth was of Xena, Gabrielle and Eve. Xena turned back and walked over to Ares.

"You know I can't get... distracted, not tonight." I know," Ares said. "I am merely content to have your wonderful company, Princess" Xena smiled and lied down on the bed. "Why do you call me Princess?" she asked.

It was Ares' turn to smile. "Because, you have the air of royalty. The attitude, the poise, ...the beauty, you have it all." Xena looked up sharply. "You don't take any crap from anybody, not even me. That's just what I love about you.

"Did he just say love? Xena thought. "Would you like something to drink?" Ares asked. Xena shook her head and closed her eyes. She was really tired. It had been an extremely long day. Ares poured himself a flask of wine and emptied it. Xena felt the bed shift under Ares' weight. He then stroked her arm. Xena was astounded that his touch could be so gentle, so warm.

"Are you comfortable enough? Do you want something? A Pillow or another blanket, perhaps?" Ares asked meaningfully. "No, I'm fine." She answered. She turned over to face him. She ran the back of her hand along his jaw line, over his chin, down his neck and back up. He did the same to her. He smiled softly and brought her head in for a kiss. It was gentle, not demanding.

Xena returned the kiss stronger. This time, instead of shock coming over her, she felt like this was right. She felt safe and welcome and at home in his arms. Ares was completely happy for the first time in the many eons of his existence.

_This is so great_. Ares thought. _I finally am with Xena, and I didn't even have to trick her? Who would have imagined that telling the truth would be the key? Hmmm. If I had only tried this years ago, jeez, I could have had her_. Ares traced his tongue over Xena's lips, outlining them. Xena felt his tongue slip into her mouth and greeted it with her own. After a few minutes, the kiss ended. They smiled at each other and Xena snuggled into his chest. She fell asleep there.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Xena woke up suddenly and had an empty feeling in her stomach like something was missing. Gabrielle, Gods, I forgot about Gabrielle! Xena thought frantically. Ares woke up and immediately understood. He got up and transported them back to the Inn.

Xena ran over to Gabrielle. She had no pulse and wasn't breathing. "Oh, no, Gabrielle, wake up." Xena yelled. Kim woke up and Xena said to get Alyssa quickly. She ran out the door. Xena tried using CPR but it didn't work. Eve started crying suddenly. Ares went over picked her up and she felt silent. Xena would have been surprised if she weren't so deathly scared for her friends for her friend's life.

"Xena, come here." Ares said as he held his arms out to her. "Damn it Ares, I really don't think this is the time for-"

"Just come here! Now!" Ares yelled. Shocked, Xena went to him. As soon as she touched Ares and Eve she had a vision. She saw herself and Gabrielle asleep next to Eve. The she saw a bright flash of blue light. Ares appeared. Then another flash of light appeared. Eli and Michael showed. Ares nodded at them and put his hands on Xena and Eve's heads. The angelic ones poised their hand over the three of them and their bodies illuminated. The shine faded and Eli and Michael said "The healing power of three." Then all three of them left. The vision ended and Xena understood.

"I wasn't allowed to tell you." Ares explained quickly. Xena nodded and took Ares' hand and ran over to Gabrielle. She left Eve in Ares' arm and still had his hand in hers. She breathed in then placed her free and on Gabrielle's forehead. A small light appeared and grew and grew until the entire room was lit. Kim and Alyssa came rushing into the room and had to cover their eyes. The light faded and Xena, Ares, Kim, and Alyssa watched as Gabrielle drew in a deep breath and quickly sat up.

Xena bent down and hugged her tightly. "By the Gods, Gabrielle, I thought I told you not to ever go dying on me again!" Gabrielle, not quite sure what had happened, just stared wide eyed into space. Xena glanced at her head there was no sign of injury. Thank the Gods. _But why did Eli and Michael give us this power? Did they know this was going to happen? Why didn't they tell me? And why did they pick Ares? Do they know something that I don't?_

These questions all seemed to race through Xena's mind at one time. She shook her head and brought her attention back to Gabrielle, who was starting to gain her composure. Gabrielle looked around the room. "Who are you?" She asked Kim and Alyssa. "What is Ares doing here, and Xena, what in the name of Athena are you wearing?" Gabrielle asked quizzically.

"That's the healer, Alyssa." Xena explained. That's my friend from Amphipolis, Kim, Ares, well, that's a long story, and um... I'll think of something for the dress later.

By the next morning, Xena had explained everything that had happened to Gabrielle. Leaving out, of course, the kissing part. Gab could only take so much news at once. Alyssa had done a more thorough check up and found nothing anywhere. Gabrielle was showing Kim and Alyssa some of her scrolls and they were enthralled. "Then Xena told me to jump into the speeding chariot, from on Argo's back! I thought she was totally unhinged!" Gabrielle was saying. Xena smiled as she remembered that particular adventure And Gab's frantic leap. Gabrielle seems to be back and better than ever. She thought.

Then she felt his presence. But it wasn't as strong. She walked slowly and very quietly into the next room. There was Ares, sitting on a chair, holding a sleeping Eve. He didn't hear her walk in. "She likes you." Xena said. Ares looked up startled. "Must run in family, unable to resist my charms." Ares said. Xena chuckled.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're extremely self-assured?"

"No. But I think it an awful lot."

Ares put down Eve and walked over to Xena and transported them both back to his chambers. "I do hope you're not hoping for a five minute quickie." Xena said. Ares laughed.

"Xena my dear, I am not capable of "quickies", as you put it." Xena put on a dazzling smile. "I hope not" Ares said that he brought her back so she could get her clothes and armor back. Xena wondered why he didn't just materialize them onto her in the Inn. Ares walked past her and went to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and took out a silver box. There was the mark of the God of War on the top. Ares opened the box and took out a small black velvet bag and poured the contents into his hand.

It was a pendant of Xena's first chakram on a short silver chain. Ares walked behind Xena and placed the delicate necklace on her. She turned around and Ares' heart stopped and he was speechless. She looked like a goddess. He couldn't talk so he handed her the clothing. She took them and started to change.

She made no request for Ares to leave. Being the hot-blooded male that he is, he stayed and watched. Xena turned her back to him and unbuttoned the dress. She let it slip over her shoulders and onto the floor. Ares, seeing her smooth, well-tanned skin, (and other areas) almost had a massive stroke. He could have sworn he'd died and that this must be the Elysian Fields. He also could have sworn that his pants had somehow gotten 2 sizes to small very quickly.

Xena knew his reaction and was enjoying every minute of it. She pulled on her shift and then her leathers. Her armor and assortment of weaponry was last. She put her sword, boot-daggers, whip, (a new one that Gabrielle had gotten her for the winter solstice since she traded the old to Minya for a FRYING PAN!) and gauntlets and armbands in place. She then put her breast dagger in "place" very slowly and was sure it was in the exact right spot.

She couldn't find her Chakram. She turned and saw Ares touching it delicately and turning it over in his hands. "Y'know, Xena," he said. "I really prefer the one that I gave you but if this is what you like, okay then." Xena took it and put it in place at her hip. She bent over to put her boots on, giving Ares a birds-eye view. She stood up when she was finished and walked over to the mirror and began to brush her hair.

Ares took the brush from her and continued the job himself. Before he could finish, there was a knock at his door. It was on of Ares' high priests. He told Ares the he had news on a war in Thrace. Ares nodded and told the priest to go to the next room. "Sorry Princess, I have to take care of this real quick. I'll be right back." Xena nodded. Ares kissed her softly, bowed, and exited the room.

Xena walked around the room one last time. She again came to the stone display. Xena couldn't help herself. She reached into the basket and randomly picked one out. She held it in her hands and looked down. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at it and a fluttery feeling filled her stomach.

The stone showed a picture of Ares standing with Xena holding a baby girl. (A/N The kid has to be gorgeous considering the lineage.) The back of the stone said that the child's name was Gabriella. I wonder who is going to help us name her? Xena thought as she suppressed a happy tear at the thought of us. She heard Ares finish up talking to the priest and start walking towards the room.

Xena quickly put the stone back and covered the basket. She picked up the brush and continued grooming her hair. Ares walked in and said "Are you ready to go?" "Yup" Xena replied. They held hands as they walked into the Aether together.

THE END


End file.
